


Traveling on a Ship with Jasper is Tiring

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom Jasper, F/F, Gem Sex, Jasper is needy, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk of Pregnancy, Sexual Exhaustion, Small top, Spoilers maybe?, Tentacle Dick, Wrote this to save the sinking ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot finds dealing with a needy quartz constantly exhausting,  but it's hard to resist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Late night impulse smut based on a throw away single salty line from the newest episode. Enjoy learning what makes Peridot so tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling on a Ship with Jasper is Tiring

**Author's Note:**

> You'd never believe that this isn't my primary Jasper ship for how often I write it, but everyone who loves it is pretty fun and the reactions to the latest episode were too good to pass up doing this.

Peridot slides her digits under her visor to rub her tired eyes. Not being able to warp closer to the Crystal system meant a long haul trip. At first, the prospect seemed enjoyable, but now it was just wearing her down. 

Jasper had requested this detail, the gem knew, and at the time the technician had appreciated it, Their paths had crossed before but each time it was never long enough for either of them. "You don't really need me, " the warrior said with a smirk that both annoyed and enticed the smaller gem when she heard about the mission. " You just want the company. " On the one hand, it absolutely was dangerous and Peridot was frustrated Jasper resolutely refused to believe that. 

On the other, she totally wanted the undivided attention and company of the quartz for more than a few hours for once. 

Peridot was rarely introspective about her choices, but she's realised at some point, she's made a slight error here. 

" Are you about done? " she snarks, trying to scan the local area for navigation hazards while her chair slowly and persistently rocked, over and over. She's trying to ignore it. It's not working. 

"Depends, are you finished yet? " says the quartz as she grinds herself against the edge of the chair back, well beyond suggestive. " You need to get through your task list. "

Peridot rolls her eyes. " You're only saying that because you have amended the list. 'Fuck Jasper's Pussy Raw' is not a standard duty." 

Peridot hadn't any clue just how much attention a quartz would require. Oh, certainly, there were rumors. Hushed whispered things with much flushed sniggering and suggestive gestures. And most gems were aware that quartz tended to be enthusiastic lovers, a thing Peridot had confirmed decades ago. And of course, soldiers had stamina, it was needed, it was a valuable aspect of their work. Loyalty, that was also a good trait, they were so dedicated....

The technician just hadn't put the pieces together until it was too late. 

She dismisses her screen with a sigh as Jasper drapes herself across the console, her rump swaying back and forth as Peridot stares, arms crossed, frowning. It was a sight she enjoyed, yet hated to see right now. 

" Why don't you rut with the devices I lent you? " grumbles the scientist. Jasper drops a few unusually shaped aids onto the ship's controls. They were broken, but each had been clearly snapped in half, by hands. "They're not working, " the gem says with a mixture of a theatrically innocent look and wicked twinkle in her eyes. Peridot groans. 

She'd asked for this, she knew. The idea of being on a ship with a lover like Jasper had been exciting, both mentally and physically. But a gem could only do so much. A quartz was just insatiable. She'd never believed it until now. Peridot always thought she was rather excitable, but Jasper was on a level beyond anything her body had ever dealt with. 

Still, her body was reacting to the swaying ass , thick hips moving in slow circles, uniform fabric suspiciously dark between the warrior's legs. Groaning and dragging her digits across her face, the green gem sits up. 

" FINE, we'll copulate once and then you will leave me to do my work in peace! "

Jasper peers over her shoulder with a smirk. " I love when you sweet talk me. " Peridot glares.

" I'd love for your thick ass to find a different way to occupy itself for once. One day you might even sit on it! "

"Only on your lap, babe, now get to work, you have to keep an old veteran in fighting shape. "

"No one fights by fucking, Jasper! "

"You've never actually seen quartz fight, have you? " 

"Oh for the love of. ..." Peridot can feel her treacherous member everting itself inside her uniform, hot and writhing against her stomach, trying to find its way through the fabric. Her body would regret this, it always did, but it never was able to help itself, the response was ingrained. Unwilling to struggle out of her outfit, the green gem grumbles and grasps for her work kit, pulling out a sharp tool and poking a neat hole near her groin thorough the near black fabric. Her floating digits do the rest of the work, tearing an escape hatch between her thighs and allowing the thick, eager twitching member to poke free. 

Jasper lets out a gratified purr when she sees that. " You could probably fight like a quartz too, shorty. At least part of you could..."

Peridot was feeling frustrated in more ways than one now, and her digits rest on the fighter's hips as she gives up on any work for the day. "I swear to the Diamonds, just get this off so we can get this over with, you randy piece of shale! " Her peevish words would probably be more convincing if she wasn't rubbing her slippery shaft against Jasper's thick thigh impatiently. 

Jasper doesn't bother being cute about it, and her outfit dissolves in a cascade of pretty twinkles, leaving her golden skin with its crimson slashes on full display for her smaller partner. Spreading her legs wide and pressing herself over the console, the larger gem asks, "Ass up or on my back? " the teasing sarcasm leaving her voice for the first time since she walked onto the bridge. 

Peridot huffs, taking herself in hand to run her tip along the plump folds, juicy and eternally tempting. " This is fine, for round one. " she says, shuddering as she sinks in. Jasper isn't exactly the most delicate of lovers but they matched surprisingly well, given their differences. She can feel the powerful gem squeeze around her, her muscles making the fit all the more snug. 

" You needn't do that every time I try to get in you, you're like a vice, " the green gem hisses as she rolls her hips, trying to work herself in to the hilt. 

Jasper stretches, arching her spine and pressing back into the fullness. " Mmmrhh... never, you'd be disappointed if I didn't give you a bit of a squeeze. "

" This is hardly a bi-AAAH!" Peridot gasps as Jasper actually makes use of her powerful physique internally, and she's trapped for a moment, before giving her lover a light slap on her broad backside. Growling and clearly pleased with herself, the larger gem stops gripping so tightly so Peridot can start thrusting. 

Peridot had attempted some variety in the past, but now in the name of efficiency and trying to wear Jasper out first, the green gem merely rutts, pumping her hips rapidly, the lewd wet sounds filling the space and the quartz' growls timing with Peridot's own moans

Draping herself across Jasper's striped, muscular back, Peridot nips with a hiss, her quietly logical brain surrendering easily to this compulsion towards simpler, more primitive behavior, some throwback from a million years in their past. Her strange digits grip tightly as she seats herself fully into her lover, her organ swelling inside, pouring the compounds for breeding deep into the quartz' core.

Every time they'd cool off, usually with Peridot so exhausted she'd be almost passing out, the green gem would wonder if her luck had run out and she'd knocked her escort up. Each time during the actual acts she can't stop her body from trying to make that happen, until Jasper's lips hung wide and oozed faintly glowing lime cream. The technician snarls, her mouth against Jasper's skin as she reaches her first climax, then larger gem pressing against her with a chuff and a snarl of her own, her pussy fluttering around the member in the faint ghost of an orgasm that hadn't quite made it. Peridot knew how to fix that. 

The striped gem hardly had to be directed to flip over so she was sitting on the console, , her legs over the back of Peridot's forgotten operations chair, her golden eyes on her lover. The green gem shudders as she pulls free, and Jasper whines when her coiling shaft slides over those golden, glossy lips, the long, tapering thing now clearly textured with ridges and bumps it had acquired during the later stages of breeding. 

Rocking her hips, Peridot teases the peak of the other gems sex, where the pointed tip of her own comparable organ rested, mostly internal still but just enough out to give the technician something to stimulate until the striped fighter's nails crack the surface of the flight controls in a way that will enrage the green gem later. 

For now, it just signals when she should pull back and plunge herself into the heated depths already juicy with the fluids of their last round. Jasper roars and a powerful paw of a hand cups behind Peridot's head and tugs her into the fighter's chest, the smaller gem hungrily mouthing at a heavy breast, her teeth grazing a ruby nipple as she forces her hips to pound even as Jasper grows tighter and tighter until she arches up into her little lover, her cunt vicing down around Peridot and forcing a second climax in time with the warrior's first of the day. 

Peridot is panting against the skin glossy with sweat and smelling sweetly of lust, her knees shaking, only the broad bases of her lower enhancers stabilizing her, digits skittering across the console as her head swims. There's a low, lusty chuckle from the gem under her. 

" I think we can try for twenty this time..."

Shards, traveling with Jasper was tiring.


End file.
